MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU
by 1SquealsnFeels
Summary: It's December 24, 1947 in New York City and Flynn & Lucy need to get a couple together, but will they finally confess their true feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

NEW YORK CITY - December 24, 1947

EMPIRE STATE BUILDING

Lucy stood on the observation deck, tentatively looking around for anyone that possibly looked like a Rittenhouse agent. Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck, she saw Wyatt nonchalantly looking out over the city.

"See anyone yet?" she asked as she went over to him.

"Nothing. The agent should be here. That is if this is the right date, time and place," Wyatt answered skeptically.

"Jiya said it was here," Lucy murmured as she scanned at the people standing near them.

Wyatt chuckled as he turned toward her, "Do you know what Rufus got her for Christmas?"

"A Klingon dictionary," she replied. They were laughing when Flynn and Rufus stepped off the elevator. Flynn spotted Lucy standing there laughing…with Wyatt.

Lucy looked over, saw Flynn and immediately walked in his and Rufus's direction with Wyatt following. "Did you find out where Maynard Nesmith is working?" she asked them as her eyes went to Flynn's, noticing that he avoided looking at her.

"We believe he may either be at Macy's…or Central Park Zoo," Rufus replied incredulously with an exasperated sigh.

Lucy was encouraged. "At least it's narrowed down."

"Flynn and I were thinking that maybe Ruth Walters will stop by Harold's Tavern because that's what her landlady told us," Rufus added.

Wyatt was skeptical. "She just offered you that information?"

"She did once we told her we were detectives," Flynn stated flatly.

"It's Christmas Eve. So, the tavern may be busy and I'm sure Macy's is." Lucy glanced at Flynn who, while keeping an eye out for the agent, still avoided hers. She continued, "We need to find the Rittenhouse agent and make sure that Ruth and Maynard come together. Rittenhouse has already kept them from their original get together. Now Maynard Nesmith will die because of the coming blizzard and The Maynard and Ruth Nesmith School for Orphans will never be established. We need to fix this, fast."

"Right," Wyatt agreed as he checked at his watch. "We're running out of time to be out of here before the blizzard starts."

"We can still check Harold's Tavern, Macy's and Central Park Zoo if we pair up and leave now," Flynn suggested.

"Let's do this," Lucy began, turning to Rufus. "Why don't you and Wyatt check Central Park Zoo while Flynn and I walk over to Harold's Tavern. Hopefully we'll find Ruth Walters there. If not, then we'll go on to Macy's."

"It'd be best if you went with Wyatt," Flynn replied. Her eyes went to his and he saw her brow slightly furrow. Flynn finally didn't look away, but Lucy only saw business-at-hand in his gaze and...nothing else.

"OK, let's get going," Wyatt urged, hurriedly walking toward the elevator.

"Yeah, I don't want to try to live through a blizzard," Rufus worried as he followed Wyatt. Lucy glanced at Flynn again. He silently held his hand out, indicating for her to go before him and she followed Rufus.

* * *

All four of them stood outside on 34th street.

"It's about a forty-minute walk from here to the zoo," Wyatt informed them as his eye was caught by a guy some ways down, standing next to a lamp post. The man was in his thirties, average height with black hair.

"That should be a fun, cold walk," Rufus murmured as he spotted the same man that Wyatt saw. "Wyatt? Isn't he the one we talked to earlier about the possible Rittenhouse agent?"

All looked over at the man as Wyatt answered, "It is." He turned to Flynn and Lucy, "Since we've already built a rapport with the guy, Rufus and I should have a chat with him. Then we'll go on to the zoo."

"Alright, Flynn and I will hurry over to Harold's Tavern to see if Ruth is there," Lucy replied.

Rufus pointed impatiently at his watch, "Um, guys? Blizzard. Remember?"

"We'll meet you two at the Lifeboat by midnight," Lucy said as Rufus and Wyatt went off to the man.

"Let's go get this done," Flynn offered his arm to Lucy. She slipped her hand into its crook, as they headed in the direction of the tavern.

* * *

HAROLD'S TAVERN

It wasn't as crowded as Lucy thought it would be. There were people enjoying a festive afternoon, but nothing over the top. "Doesn't look like Ruth is here," Flynn observed as he looked around at the various patrons.

"It's possible she's not here, _yet_ ," Lucy replied. There were three couples on the small dance floor, swaying around to Christmas tunes. "I think we should wait here a while to see if she shows up," she suggested.

"Great," Flynn replied flatly. They removed their coats, scarves and hats and placed them on a rack next to an empty booth.

"Let's dance so that we can blend in." Before he could object, Lucy had already taken his hand and pulled him over to the dance floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he hesitantly put his arm around her and took her hand in his. They began to sway as Dinah Shore sang _O Little Town of Bethlehem_ which played from the jukebox.

Wreaths of garland with lights wrapped around them lined the walls of the tavern, making it feel very warm, cozy and Christmassy. A pretty Christmas tree was set up next to the jukebox with various multi-colored glass bulbs. Silver bell garland was wrapped around it and flowing tinsel reflected the lights wrapped around the tree's branches, making it sparkle.

"This is the first time we've danced," Lucy commented as she gazed up at him.

Flynn chuckled wryly, "I don't think you would have taken kindly to me walking up to you in the bunker and asking you to dance."

"How would you know if you never asked?"

They fell silent as they continued dancing.

He could smell her rose scented perfume. She was wearing a burgundy dress that had crisscross sequins across the bodice that twinkled in the warm tavern light. Just then, she gazed up at him and his heart tripped as he saw that her brown eyes twinkled too. He quickly broke eye contact and checked around the room again, but the feel of her body against his was very hard to ignore. Dancing with Lucy in his arms was the last thing he should be doing.

This was the one thing she wanted to do with Flynn, be in his arms, but her heart fell because he didn't even want to look at her. He was wearing a black three-piece suit with a burgundy tie that had a thin, slanting, gold-striped pattern. She caught the light scent of his after shave and felt the heat of his hand on her lower back as he smoothly guided her around the dance floor.

She repositioned her hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, certain that he didn't want her to explain.

"I don't know. We don't talk as easily as we used to." She shrugged softly, looking up at him, "We don't watch movies together anymore or…even have a beer. Something's changed."

Flynn was silent for a bit before he replied, "I want you to be happy."

"By avoiding me?" she asked pointedly.

"Lucy," he sighed, "I just want you to be with who you want."

"And clearly you know who I want to be with," she threw out, sarcastically.

"I'm sure you would rather be with someone else for Christmas," he murmured.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind spending Christmas with you," she retorted.

"As a last resort," he shot back.

She frowned, stepping out of his arms, and he saw the intense hurt on her face. "I know what you mean," she said quietly. "You are not a consolation prize. What I feel for Wyatt is completely different than what I feel for you." Flynn's heart stopped at her words. What was it that she felt?

"Hey Ruth! Nice to see ya!" A male voice called out, catching their attention.

"Hello Sam! Just stopping in to pick up my scarf and heading off to Macy's. Girls gotta make a living!" Ruth was a short, plump, attractive woman with light-brown hair. Flynn and Lucy watched her as she retrieved her scarf from Sam, who handed it to her from behind the bar.

"Here ya go! And in case I don't see ya, Merry Christmas to you and yours!"

"Thanks, Sam and Merry Christmas to you and your family! Gotta run!" And Ruth left the tavern.

"Let's go." Flynn said as he pulled her over to their coats, scarves and hats.

* * *

MACY'S

Out in the crisp, cold, New York City air, Flynn held the door for Lucy as they stepped into Macy's. It was warm inside and buzzing with plenty of last-minute shoppers. Christmas decorations were all around, adding to the driving excitement of the season. Wreathes with large red bows adorned every pillar and big, sparkling snowflakes hung from the department ceilings. There were nine reindeer and a Santa in his sleigh stretched out overhead, with Rudolph's nose glowing red. Various Christmas trees were set up along the whole department floor, and there was a gentleman playing Christmas music on a grand piano in the center of the department. Children were holding red balloons and candy canes in their hands as Flynn held tightly to Lucy's.

They followed Ruth from a distance through the throngs of shoppers until she went through a door marked _Staff Only_. Flynn moved them over next to a pillar, out of the traffic of people, but with a clear view of the door Ruth had entered. Lucy stood close to Flynn as men and women flowed passed them, this way and that. Some had presents stacked in their arms while some were trying to hold on to their screaming children. A tall man, in his sixties, accidentally backed into Lucy, pushing her into Flynn.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he kindly apologized, "Didn't mean to bump your missus into you."

"That's quite alright, "Flynn responded cheerfully, "My missus is small, but she's a tough cookie."

Lucy gave Flynn a look as the man roared with laughter. "Like my Hazel! Now if I could just find that woman!" he replied craning his neck and looking around. "The name's Charles Peters, Merry Christmas to you both!" he nodded.

"Merry Christmas!" They replied as the man hurriedly walked off in the direction of the perfume counter.

"Tough cookie?" Lucy repeated.

"One tough, Christmas cookie," Flynn replied with a straight face.

A short, robust woman who also appeared to be in her sixties, knocked into Flynn then, making him quickly release Lucy's hand in order to catch the woman's toppling gifts. One escaped and hit the floor.

"Whoopsie daisy!" The older woman exclaimed, "Didn't see you there!"

Flynn quickly retrieved her gift before it was trampled. "Do you need help with these?" he asked, setting the gift back on top of the others in her arms.

"My Charles should be around here somewhere," she replied, looking around at the crowd.

"Is your name Hazel, ma'am?" Lucy asked.

The woman eyes widened with surprised. "Why, yes, I'm Hazel!"

"Charles is over at the perfume counter," Flynn informed her with a nod towards said counter.

"Oh, is he?" she replied, slightly annoyed. "I told him to stay put! What are your names?"

"We're Garcia and Lucy Flynn," he stated with a winning smile as he took Lucy's hand again. Lucy was surprised that he added his last name.

"Oh, my!" Hazel whispered loudly as she leaned toward Lucy, "You've caught yourself a tall, handsome one, haven't you?"

Lucy glanced at Flynn who hid a smile. "I have," Lucy smiled, agreeing with her.

"Reminds me of my Charles," she said thoughtfully. "Newlyweds, right?"

"What makes you think that we're newlyweds?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because you two are standing here, holding hands in Macy's on Christmas Eve, and aren't trying to murder each other." Lucy looked at Flynn and he quirked one eyebrow. Hazel got a gleam in her eye, "Do you have plans this evening? Charles and I are having a little Christmas Eve gathering at our place about seven o'clock? I think you two would enjoy it. We live just two blocks up on 37th street near Lexington."

Flynn started to decline, "Thank you, but-."

"Hazel!" Charles called out as he came over to them.

"Well, here he is!" Hazel announced as Charles took the presents out of her hands. "I see you've met Garcia and Lucy Flynn!" she stated.

"I have! We meet again!" he laughed as he nodded to them.

"Have you spoken to Ruth yet? Is she bringing the young man tonight?" Hazel asked Charles.

That got Flynn and Lucy's attention. "Look, there she is now!" Charles replied. They all peered over to the jewelry counter. There, standing behind it, was the exact same Ruth that Flynn and Lucy had followed into the store.

Hazel and Charles hurried to their daughter as Flynn and Lucy nonchalantly followed them and eavesdropped.

"Mama, papa! What are you doing here?" Ruth asked.

"Your mother's shopping, of course," Charles replied flatly.

"Is Danny alright?" she asked worriedly.

"My grandchild is fine, he's at home with Mary," Hazel answered.

Lucy squeezed Flynn's hand. "Grandchild?" she mouthed to Flynn.

Hazel eyed at her daughter. "Now Ruthie Walters, did you invite that young man in the Christmas department to the house tonight?"

"What young man?" Ruth asked, already knowing who her mother was talking about.

"What's his name…Melvin? Martin?"

"Maynard."

Flynn and Lucy looked at each other. "Oh, yes, Maynard," Hazel beamed. "Did you?"

"Mama, I'm really busy. It's Christmas Eve after all and besides," she shrugged, "Maynard's busy, too."

"You didn't invite him?" her mother asked exasperated.

"Hazel," Charles sighed heavily.

Ruth sighed as well, "Mama, he's just not interested. And I'm not going to go around asking men to come home with me."

"Well, I should hope not, young lady," she replied shocked. Flynn and Lucy saw Ruth give her father a pleading look.

"Hazel, you still have to make your special eggnog," Charles tried to save his daughter from her persistent mother.

"Oh, alright. Maybe you can have him over for New Year's Eve?" Hazel suggested hopefully.

"Mama, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright, Ruthie." Hazel leaned over the counter expectantly. Ruth leaned in, too, and kissed her mother's cheek. Charles leaned in as well and gave Ruth a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be home just as soon as my shift is over," Ruth promised.

Her parents waved and turned toward Flynn and Lucy who were off to the side. "Oh, the Flynns!" Hazel exclaimed as she quickly took out a piece of paper and pencil from her purse and scribbled her address on it. She extended it to Lucy, "We're close to here, so please come by. It will be festive!" Hazel assured her as she chirped cheerfully.

"We will, Mrs. Peters," Lucy replied.

"Please, call me Hazel," she smiled as she reached out and squeezed Lucy's hand. "Let's go, Charles!"

"See you tonight!" Charles nodded to them and the couple walked off towards the main entrance.

"Let's go have a chat with Maynard in the Christmas department," Flynn suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Lucy agreed, "But I need to stop at the restroom first." Flynn let go of her hand as she added, "Just hope I don't get lost."

"I'll find you," he stated. They held each other's gaze for a beat and then she headed for the restroom. Fifteen minutes later, Lucy came back over to him, "Every woman and child in the city was in there!" she said exasperatedly as he took her hand. "I'm remembering why I get my Christmas shopping done early or online!" He chuckled as she looked down at his hand holding hers.

"Don't want to lose you," he simply stated as they walked hand in hand through the crowd to the elevator.

* * *

"It's beautiful in here," Lucy breathed in awe. The Seasonal and Toy departments exploded with all things Christmas. "Look at that tree!" she pointed and gasped. He couldn't help but grin at the amazement coming from her as she viewed the large Christmas tree in the middle of the department floor. It was decorated grandly with glass bulbs, toys and stuffed animals, along with lights, tinsel and garland. Toys abounded in the department. Toy horses, baby dolls, train sets, tops, checker boards, Radio Flyer wagons, stuffed teddy bears and more. It was all topped off with a store Santa, who was sitting on a large red-tufted chair with a child on his knee. The little girl whispered in Santa's ear and he replied with a hearty HO-HO-HO.

Flynn watched Lucy's soften expression as she watched the Santa and child. He squeezed her hand as he leaned in, "We should find Maynard."

"Right, Maynard," she replied, pulling her eyes away from the heartwarming scene.

They walked around and stopped a clerk. "Excuse me!" Lucy called sweetly, "do you know where Maynard Nesmith is working?"

"Oh, Maynard?" the young man asked. "He should be back from his coffee break soon."

"That's good!" Lucy exclaimed. "He's wearing a brown sweater?" she asked him as if she were trying to remember.

"It's blue," the young man answered.

"Ah, that's right!" Lucy smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome ma'am!" and the young man walked off.

"Good move," Flynn said approvingly under his breath. They waited near the large tree and kept an eye out for Maynard. "I think I see him," Flynn said, "Over by the train sets." Lucy peered over and saw a man in his thirties, medium height, red hair and wearing a blue sweater and brown pants. They made their way over to him.

"Hello!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Macy's. How may I help you?" Maynard greeted.

"We're looking at train sets for my nephew," Lucy stated.

"We have a number of sets to choose from."

"The one over there is nice," Flynn said, pointing to a box sitting up on the counter.

"That's our top seller, sir!" Maynard exclaimed enthusiastically, leading them over to the set as he went behind the counter and launched into his sales pitch. "This is an O-gauge Lionel train set. It comes with a red, gold and silver colored diesel locomotive, two silver coach cars and one silver observation car. See here?" he pointed to the observation car, "the doors open! Sir, ma'am? Come over this way!" he urged, moving from behind the counter, "We have this same train operating over here under this Christmas tree." Maynard led them over to a crowded corner with lot of mesmerized boys and girls standing around, looking at the train go around and round.

"The icing on the cake is the horn that blows!" Maynard went to the controls that were hidden behind the tree and made the horn blow a couple of times. The children watching squealed and marveled with delight.

"Do it again, Mister! Pleeease?" A little blonde-haired girl about nine years old begged Maynard.

"Yeah, pleath, Mifter?" A smaller, dark-haired boy missing his two front teeth asked.

"Absolutely, kids! Here we go!" Maynard happily blew the horn a number of times to the complete joy of the children.

"He seems to legitimately like children," Lucy observed.

Maynard came back over to them. "This train's good, sturdy, and assembly is so simple, that even a child can put it together. Just the right size for a boy or girl with a big imagination!"

"That's amazing!" Lucy stated.

"Your sales pitch is remarkable," Flynn stated. "I'll buy it."

Lucy looked at Flynn, trying to hide her surprise as Maynard sputtered, "That's-that's grand, sir! Let's get you all squared-away!" He went over to the register and pulled out a receipt booklet.

"The train is admittedly cool," Lucy whispered, "but you're buying it?"

"I have an idea," Flynn responded, letting go of Lucy's hand and taking out his wallet.

"Would you like Macy's to wrap this lovely gift for you?" Maynard asked.

"Yes, please," Flynn smiled.

"What color?" Maynard asked, pointing at a swatch of different wrapping paper on a small board.

"What do you think?" Flynn asked, raising his eyebrows as he gazed at Lucy.

Flynn watched as her finger quickly traced over the different wrapping papers, "Let's use this one; the green, red and white with the children on a sled," she decided.

"Good choice!" Maynard replied as he wrote up the receipt.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked.

"Maynard Nesmith, ma'am," he beamed.

"You were so sweet to the children!" Lucy praised.

"There was an orphanage here, visiting right after Thanksgiving and if only you could have seen the children's faces as they watched the trains." Maynard smiled at the memory, "It makes me want to do more for them. I find that most kids are just curious and excited about the world. I just want them to enjoy the good things."

"I'm sure they'll remember the day for the rest of their lives," Flynn commented softly.

"Maynard, we'd like to invite you to a Christmas Eve party tonight. It will be at seven o'clock at our friend's home. Please say you'll come and I won't take no for an answer," Lucy stated firmly.

Maynard stuttered, "Oh, well-well, I couldn't just intrude-."

"You won't be. We just invited you," Flynn interjected as he leaned forward, "Besides, once the missus has made up her beautiful mind, there's no opposing her."

Lucy glanced at Flynn as Maynard thought about the offer. Lucy added, "You can always leave if you don't feel comfortable. But I think once you're there, you will have a good time."

Maynard nodded his head, "I accept your invite."

"It'll be fun to have you there!" Lucy exclaimed.

"My wife and I need to make some more stops this afternoon. Do you think you can bring this train set with you to the party?"

"Absolutely, sir!"

"We're Garcia and Lucy Flynn," Flynn introduced them as he wrote down the address for him. "Put the name Danny on the gift, here's the address and thank you for your help. See you there!"

"You're welcome! See you there!" Maynard smiled wide as Flynn took Lucy's hand and walked towards the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHRISTMAS EVE PARTY

Christmas decorations were all around as they rode in a cab to the party. There were wreaths draped across the streets on wire hanging between lamp posts. People and cars were everywhere, madly rushing about to get that last gift before the night was over.

Pulling her eyes away from the pretty decorations, Lucy glanced down at her watch. "I wonder how Wyatt and Rufus are doing. Maybe we should have stopped over by the zoo to see if everything was going well."

"I'm sure Rufus _and Wyatt_ are fine," he muttered, looking out of the window.

Lucy didn't miss the emphasis on his words. "Why do you do that?"

"Like I said, I want you to be happy."

"What I said earlier, about what I felt for Wyatt and-."

He turned to her, cutting her off tensely, "Tell me, what do you feel?"

She was frustrated. "I try to step closer to you and you run, throwing Wyatt at me as you go! If you'd stop pushing me away-!"

"If I stop pushing you away, what?!" he said, cutting her off again.

"When you were there for me when Emma killed my mom and got away…you held me. You must have felt something!"

"What was I to do?" he asked, looking over at her, "You were lying there crying, telling me you can't, so I held you! That's what I did…I wanted you to stop hurting."

"You were going to tell me why you were here. Flynn, why are you here?" she implored.

"Thirty-seventh and Lexington!" the cabby announced. The cab pulled up to the curb in front of a Brownstone home and Flynn paid the man. "Thank you, sir! Merry Christmas to you and the missus!"

"Merry Christmas," Flynn replied as he opened the door and climbed out. He held it for Lucy and took her hand to help her step out of the car.

Lucy held a gift for the Peters in one hand, the other held onto Flynn as he helped her up the steps to the front door, a thick silence between them. Flynn knocked loudly five times. They stood there not making any eye contact as they heard the voices and music inside. Flynn knocked again.

"Coming!" Hazel called. She stepped up to the door and opened it. "Why, it's the Flynns! I'm so happy you decided to come and join us! Come in, come in!" she urged them, stepping aside and waving them into the home.

"We brought a gift for you," Lucy said as she handed it to Hazel.

"Why thank you! Hang your coats and things right over there on those hooks," Hazel quickly pointed as she unwrapped her gift. Flynn took off his hat, coat, scarf and blazer and hung them on a hook, then took Lucy's items and did the same. Flynn straightened and secured his tie inside his black vest as Lucy patted her hair.

Hazel made it through the wrappings and exclaimed, "Champagne?! Oh my goodness, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Flynn replied.

"You two are very kind!" Hazel chirped, looking at them.

They gave her a smile as they stood apart from each other.

"Uh oh," she frowned. "Trouble in paradise. Shopping on Christmas Eve got the best of you two, huh?" she asked, but hurried on, "Well, you're going to have to kiss and make up."

"We'll be okay, Hazel," Lucy assured her, unconvincingly.

"But you can't enter until you kiss." Hazel giddily pointed up at the archway. Flynn and Lucy looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe perched right over their heads. "Come on, chop-chop." Hazel urged.

Flynn looked down at Lucy, leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Oh, come now. You can do better than that," Hazel persisted.

They stood there for a few beats. Finally, Flynn turned and gently touched Lucy's shoulders, turning her toward him, but she still wouldn't look at him. He softly placed his finger under her chin, lifting it, forcing their gazes to meet and he delicately pressed a tender kiss on her lips. Heat shot through Lucy at the touch of his warm, soft lips. She had wondered how they would feel—they were everything she had thought they would be and more. Flynn had thought of what it would be like to kiss her and he hadn't even come close to imagining it correctly. Her lips were so incredibly sweet and supple that he took another kiss. This time, to his surprise, he felt Lucy press her lips to his, too, making the heat rise in him as well.

"That's more like it! Merry Christmas!" Hazel exclaimed. "Now come and meet my other daughter Joanie, my grandson Danny and everyone else! Charles?!" she cheerfully called as she headed into the sitting room.

Lucy raised her thumb to Flynn's lips and gently wiped all signs of her red lipstick from them. She then took his hand and they went into the sitting room.

* * *

There was plenty of food, desserts and merriment in the household. Christmas music from the radio filled the air as aunts, uncles, cousins, friends and neighbors ate, chatted and laughed throughout the home along with Flynn and Lucy who sat on the couch near the tree.

"Alright everyone!" Hazel announced. "It's time for my special eggnog!"

Just then the front door opened. "I'm here! Danny!" Ruth called from the vestibule.

"Mama!" Danny yelled as he ran down the stairs with a set of twin boys about his age following him. He went to Ruth and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Danny!" she kissed the top of the six-year-old's head. "Merry Christmas Eve, Tommy and Timmy!" she happily laughed as she tussled the twin boy's hair and they all entered the sitting room.

"Didn't realized there were going to be so many here," Lucy commented to Flynn.

"You're not enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I wasn't expecting to go to a Christmas party," she said softly, "But this is really nice."

The smile on her face touched Flynn. "It's nice to see you having a good time," he said low.

"I know you're having fun, too," she whispered, "which makes me enjoy all of this even more."

"Mama! Ruthie's here!" Joan, Ruth's sixteen-year-old sister, yelled.

"Just in time for your mother's eggnog, Ruthie!" an older woman yelled to her from the kitchen.

"Oh, boy!" Ruth exclaimed, rolling her eyes, making the room laugh. There was another knock at the door. She went back, opened the door and her eyes got bigger. "Maynard!"

"Ruth!" he exclaimed, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," he explained, nervously running his hand through his red hair as he held a big gift with his other. "You look lovely this evening."

She blushed at the compliment. "Oh, thank you, Maynard."

Ruth's sister came to the door, "Well, let him in Ruthie! It's cold outside!" her sister laughed. "Come in and I'll take this gift!" Joan bubbled, taking the large gift. Ruth stepped forward and helped Maynard remove his coat. "Oooh, look who's under the mistletoe!" Joan exclaimed.

"Joanie, mama needs you in the kitchen," Ruth said tightly, trying to get rid of her.

Joan stubbornly stood her ground. "There are rules for mistletoe, you don't want to break the rules, do you Maynard?"

"Joan," Ruth threatened under her breath.

"Um, no," he agreed and quickly gave Ruth a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

Joan giggled and headed for the sitting room as she threw over her shoulder, "Come into the sitting room, Mama's passing out her eggnog!"

They entered the crowded room and stood near Flynn and Lucy. "Who is this grand gift for?" Ruth asked curiously.

"Danny. It's from…" Maynard looked around and spotted Flynn and Lucy on the couch, but he saw them shaking their heads no. "Santa," he ended lamely. Ruth giggled and Maynard smiled.

Hazel passed out the eggnog in lovely glass tumblers that had holly and ivy etched on the sides.

"Can I have some, Mama?" Joan asked sweetly.

"Of course you can, Joanie. When you're twenty-five," Hazel responded flatly, making Joan pout and others laugh.

The wonderful smell of cinnamon and nutmeg greeted Flynn and Lucy as they tasted the drink and it was all they could do to not make a face. It had to be one-part eggnog and two-parts hard liquor.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed.

Charles's cousin Frank, who was sitting next to Lucy, laughed, "Look out, Hazel's eggnog will put hair on your chest!"

"How do you like it?" Hazel's sister Mary, who was sitting in a chair next to Flynn, asked him.

"It's…very strong," Flynn remarked, making her giggle uncontrollably as he and Lucy set their eggnog glasses on the coffee table.

"I see Mary's already been dipping into the nog," Mary's husband Willis chortled.

"Oh, Willis hush!" Mary said, still giggling. Flynn and Lucy couldn't help laughing along.

"Fruitcake everyone!" Hazel announced.

"Uh oh, here comes the fruitcake!" Frank whispered loudly, making a face.

"I can hear you Frank!" Hazel yelled from the kitchen. She came into the room with some plates of cake in her hands and offered them to everyone.

"No, thank you," Lucy declined.

"You'll love this!" Hazel pushed, trying to tempt her.

"I'll take it." Flynn reached over and took the slice of cake. He cut a bit off with the fork and the little piece crumbled. He looked at Lucy who responded with a skeptical frown. He scooped the bits onto the fork, ate it and tried not to choke on its dryness.

"How is it?" Lucy smirked, trying not to laugh. Flynn had a hard time answering as he chewed.

"Wanna chase that with some eggnog, pal?" Frank laughed.

Flynn made a face as he swallowed his bite. "That's a good idea." Lucy picked up their eggnog from the coffee table, handed Flynn his glass and took another drink. "Between this cake and the eggnog, it's going to be a long night," Flynn grimaced, making Lucy giggle.

"Here, I'll take that for you." Ruth appeared in front of them, saving Flynn from having to eat anymore of the dry dessert as she took the plate from him. "Mama's fruitcake," Ruth shrugged and laughed as she placed the slice in a napkin. "Have some chocolate cake instead," she said, picking up a slice from the nearby dessert table.

Lucy took the dessert that Ruth offered. Cutting off a piece, she took a bite and moaned. "This is heaven!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy. She turned to Flynn holding the plate up to him, "You like chocolate cake, right?"

"I do," he replied.

"Then you better get yourself a plate," Lucy said merrily, pulling it away and taking another bite. He gave her a blank look. She giggled, severed a piece with the fork and held it up for him. Holding her gaze, he opened his mouth and she fed him the bite. "Now that's moist and chocolatey," she beamed, taking another bite.

Flynn lifted his thumb, and surprised Lucy as he removed a little piece of cake from her lower lip and ate it. "The cake is very good," he agreed in a low voice. They finished sharing the dessert and drained their eggnog glasses, making them feel warm all over.

Hazel came over to them, "Would you mind helping us in the kitchen, Lucy? We could use some extra hands," she smiled as she held a green, gingham apron out. Lucy glanced at Flynn who raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know how much of a help I'd be, but of course." Lucy stood and followed Hazel into the kitchen.

Charles went over to Flynn and sat next to him, "Are you and the missus having a good time?"

Flynn nodded, "We are, thank you."

"Will you be seeing your relatives tomorrow?" he asked, taking a drink of his own glass of eggnog.

"It's just the two of us."

"Then I'm glad you came and joined our family tonight," he smiled. Charles set the glass down, "It's none of my business, but Hazel said that the two of you must have had a tiff earlier."

"A little disagreement," Flynn replied flatly.

Charles hurried on, "I met Hazel a couple of years after my first wife passed."

"You had another wife?"

Charles nodded, "Her name was Ann and she was lovely."

"May I ask what happened to her?"

"She died in childbirth, along with our son."

Flynn felt his pain as he looked away. "I'm truly sorry for your loss," he replied quietly.

Charles looked at him thoughtfully. "You strike me as a man who understands," he surmised. Flynn didn't respond, but Charles went on. "I never wanted to meet another woman after that. I was mad at the unfairness of it all and even mad at myself. I focused on my work and shut everyone else out. Then came Hazel Johnson. With her, it was all fighting and fire. Nothing like my first wife. I tried to get Hazel out of my mind and I couldn't. So, I married her." Charles smiled. "I see you, too, have decided to keep on living." He elbowed Flynn, "So, the fighting and the fire? Keeps us on our toes, huh?! Never a dull moment with our missuses, right?!"

Flynn smile wryly at Charles's pep talk, "Right."

"Lucy seems like a true lady."

"She is," Flynn agreed.

"Well done, son," Charles smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Lucy stepped into a warm, yellow kitchen with a window over the sink. A number of women were in there preparing more desserts and coffee for everyone.

"This is Lucy Flynn everyone!" Hazel announced.

"Hello, Lucy!" A dark-haired, very pregnant woman, sitting at the table with a young girl and Mary, greeted her. "I'm Sarah. My George is at work driving the subways. Hazel is my aunt and her younger sister Mary and Willis are my parents. This is my daughter Becky," she touched the young, five-year-old girl seated next to her who was eating a cookie, "And the twins are my boys."

Lucy nodded with a smile, "It's nice to meet you all." She gazed at the little girl, "Nice to meet you, Becky. You have a very pretty red dress."

"Thank you. I like your dress, too!" Becky replied with an adorable smile.

Sarah laughed. "You're sweet, Lucy. You and your husband having a good time?" she asked as she spread frosting on some cookies on the table.

"We are. It's been wonderful here, thank you," Lucy said warmly. Ruth came in and started taking coffee cups out of the cabinets.

"Lucy, do you want to fill those cups with coffee?" Hazel asked.

"Sure, I can do that." Lucy picked up the percolated coffee pitcher and started pouring coffee into each of the cups that Ruth lined up on the counter.

"I love the chocolate cake," Lucy stated as she dutifully filled each cup.

"I do too!" Joan replied cheerfully.

"Did you make it?" Lucy asked her.

"Sarah made it," Ruth answered. "I could eat the whole cake if you let me," she laughed as she pulled more napkins out of a drawer.

"All of us can!" Mary giggled as the other ladies joined in laughing.

"How long have you been married?" Ruth asked, catching Lucy off guard.

She fumbled for an answer, "Oh, um, just this past June."

"Oooh! A June bride!" Joan cooed as she went over to where her sister stood and picked up the saucers that went with the coffee cups.

"He's not bad looking," Hazel added.

"I suspect he keeps you quite busy," Mary stated, raising one eyebrow, making Lucy blush.

"Mom!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Aunt Mary! Ruth cried.

Joan giggled.

"I was just observing. Makes me think about the first years with your father," Mary said to Sarah.

"Mother!"

"Where did you two meet?" Hazel asked as she gently moved Becky out of the chair, sat down and pulled the little girl onto her lap.

"San Francisco." Lucy replied, setting the coffee percolator down.

"I bet it was love at first sight!" Joan exclaimed, pretending to swoon onto her sister, making Ruth laugh.

Lucy smiled wryly, "Not exactly."

"Do tell," Sarah urged, as the other women grew silent, wanting to hear their story.

"It was rocky when we met. We both had different views on certain things and that caused a lot of friction. But then, through constant turns of events, we began working together. Eventually, the more we talked and got to know and understand one another, the more we realized that we had a lot in common." She smiled softly, "And the more I wanted to be with him."

"How romantic," Joan uttered softly.

"When did you realize you loved him?" Ruth asked.

Lucy was thoughtful. "There was a point when he started pulling away from me because he was unsure of my feelings for him. It hurt, and I missed him. That's when I knew."

"Lucy."

Everyone's eyes flew to Flynn who was standing in the kitchen door way. Lucy met his gaze for a few beats, blushing as she wondered how much he'd heard. Flynn stated, "The delivery is here."

"What delivery?" Hazel asked as Charles came and stood next to Flynn.

"Our friends here bought us a large supply of coal!" Charles announced as he squeezed one of Flynn's shoulders.

"Coal? What ever for?" Hazel asked amazed.

"It's going to snow quite heavily tomorrow," Flynn explained. "In fact, it would be best if you all stayed here together until it's over."

"I haven't heard anything!" Frank called from the sitting room, getting in the conversation.

"It's very true," Lucy verified.

"Well, thank you!" Hazel replied. "That was very thoughtful of you! Charles, show the delivery man where to put the coal!"

"Yes, dear, right away, dear," Charles smiled, rolling his eyes.

Lucy took off her apron and went over to Flynn, "How much of that did you hear?" she asked quietly as she hung the apron on a hook near the kitchen door.

He took her hand and they went and stood in front of the fireplace that had various stockings hanging from the mantle. "Everything from San Francisco."

"Oh," Lucy said quietly, wondering what he felt about her confession.

Hazel came back into the sitting room. "Now everyone," she announced, "since it's Christmas Eve, everyone gets to open one gift!"

This made all the boys jump with glee as Joan went over to the tree to help pass out gifts. Flynn and Lucy saw Danny go straight to the large present.

"Can I open this, mama, please?" Danny asked.

"Go ahead," Ruth smiled, looking at Maynard.

The little boy made short work of the wrappings and screeched with delight at his discovery.

"Whoa!" Timmy exclaimed.

"A train set!" Tommy cried with equal excitement.

"Wonderful, kiddo!" Charles said to Danny, "Santa brought you a nice present this year!"

Ruth went over to Maynard. "You shouldn't have, that's too much," she whispered, filled with concern.

"It's not from me, it's from Santa," he reiterated with a smile.

"Santa?" she replied and smiled as she saw how happy her boy was for the gift. "Thank you," Ruth said, touching Maynard's arm.

He nodded. "How about we take it up to his room and I'll put it together for him?" Maynard asked Ruth.

"We live in an apartment some blocks from here," Ruth informed him.

He hesitated, "Can I ask, where is Danny's father?"

"He died in the war in Normandy," Ruth explained.

He took her hand. "I'm sorry, Ruth."

"Thank you," she smiled softly.

"I'd still be happy to set it up for him at your home, if that's alright," he added hopefully.

"Yaaaay!" Danny exclaimed at his offer.

"That's a yes," Ruth laughed with Maynard joining in.

"Hey," Lucy whispered, taking Flynn's hand. She led him over to their coats and closed the French doors, muting the noise of the festive crowd and ensconcing them in the vestibule.

Lucy retrieved her purse from the coat peg by the front door, "I was going to leave this for you in the bunker. But now seems like a very good time to give it to you." Flynn stepped closer to her as she opened her purse and took out a flat, rectangular shaped object wrapped in red paper and tied with a gold ribbon. Flynn met her gaze as he silently took the gift, shocked that she had thought to buy him anything. He looked at the green Christmas name tag that was attached with a string and read her familiar, elegant handwriting:

 _Merry Christmas to you, Flynn. Love, Lucy_.

Lucy eagerly stood by. After a couple beats, she noticed he wasn't opening his gift. Her brow furrowed with concern as she gazed up at him. "Flynn, what's wrong?"

"…I haven't received a present from anyone in a long time," he answered quietly.

Her heart contracted for him. She eased up on her toes and kissed his cheek sweetly, "Merry Christmas, Garcia." He smiled softly, a tear threatening to escape. "Go ahead, open it," Lucy whispered, encouragingly.

He pulled the ribbon and it loosened. Careful not to let the name tag fall to the floor, he unwrapped the gift. It was F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_ , complete with its original blue dust jacket.

"This is a first edition copy?" he asked amazed.

She grinned as she urged, "Open it."

Flynn glanced at her as he opened the cover. There was a note written in cursive with a signature:

 _For Mr. Flynn_

 _You are a Genius_

 _F. Scott Fitzgerald_

"Lucy, where did you find this?" he asked perplexed. "And when?" he added, turning the book over in awe.

She laughed softly, "Today. I saw a quaint little book store, down the street from the Empire State Building and thought of you. I know you love reading, so I searched for popular authors and found this book. This is all authentic, signed by Fitzgerald himself. I was shocked when I opened it and read that. And I just _had_ to get it for you." She smiled, "Looks like he, too, knew a Flynn who was a genius."

"This is amazing, Lucy," Flynn said, truly touched and filling with emotion that was spilling over into Lucy. "Thank you." He sweetly kissed her cheek and said, "Close your eyes." She gave him a suspicious look. "Close them," he repeated quietly, and she complied. He didn't move away from her but took the time to look at her lovely face. He again took in the scent of roses mixed with her natural scent as his gaze settled on her lips which always promised soft kisses. One of her eyes opened and he smiled. "Both of them."

She laughed softly, "Are you going to do something before Christmas is over?"

He chuckled as he stepped away from her and went to his coat. She heard him return and stop in front of her. "Open your eyes," he whispered. He brought his hand forward and offered her a little burgundy leather box with tiny gold leaves etched around the top and along the sides. Lucy gingerly took it out of his hand and glanced back up at him, but he wasn't meeting her eyes. She pressed the little gold button on the front of the box. The lid opened, and she gasped. Inside were a pair of small gold, rose-shaped dangle earrings with a bright-red ruby in the center of them.

"When did you get these?" Lucy exclaimed softly.

"Today at Macy's…when you went to the ladies room," he chuckled softly.

"Flynn," she whispered as she gently touched the earrings with the tip of her finger.

"I'm not a big jewelry man," he quietly explained, "But, when I saw these, they reminded me of you." She looked up at him wide-eyed as he continued, "Your rose perfume. Your kindness, which is pure gold. And your fiery red heart."

Lucy's heart caught at his explanation and she was deeply moved. Feeling her face heat up, she whispered, "Flynn… these are beautiful and thoughtful." Tears glistened in her eyes as she suddenly flung her arms around his neck. His arms encircled her and they hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She pulled back, gently took Flynn's hand, turned it palm up and set the box in it. She immediately began removing the earrings she had on and placed those in his hand next to the little box. Flynn smiled as she removed the new earrings and put one in each lobe.

"How do they look?"

He gently took one of her earrings between his thumb and index finger, sending shock waves through Lucy as his warm fingers grazed her lobe. "You're beautiful."

She blushed as they held each other's gaze.

"Merry Christmas to you, Lucy."

"Hopefully you're all up for caroling!" Mary called to them from the sitting room archway, giggling.

Hearing Mary, Lucy quickly put her old earrings into the little box and placed both it and Flynn's book in her purse. Lucy took Flynn's hand, squeezed it and smiled as she opened the French doors and headed back into the sitting room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Joanie! Play for us at the piano!" Hazel called as she turned off the radio. Joan quickly went to the piano and began playing _Jingle Bells_. Some gathered around her and sang while others sang from their seats.

Joan played _O Come All Ye Faithful_ and _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_ next and Flynn and Lucy sang along with everyone else.

"I've never heard you sing before," Flynn commented. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you and so do you," Lucy smiled.

Sarah looked over at Ruth and Maynard talking by the tree. "Ruthie!" Sarah called to her, "Come and sing for us, please!"

"Yes, come on Ruthie!" Charles urged, taking her hand and leading her over to the piano. Maynard went and sat next to Lucy on the couch.

Joan played the intro for _O Holy Night_ and Ruth began to sing in a beautiful, warm, mezzo-soprano, filling the room with the lovely song. Flynn put his arm around Lucy and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ruth sang all the verses in such a captivating way, that some started to tear up. Lucy gestured to Maynard. Flynn glanced at him and saw that Maynard was hypnotized by Ruth.

Lucy smiled softly, "Mission accomplished." Flynn returned her smile.

Ruth came to the end of the song, holding the last note with a richness that touched their hearts. Everyone cheered and applauded as Ruth did a little curtsy and went to sit by Maynard.

"You sing beautifully," he praised her.

She blushed, "Thank you."

Joan launched into _Here Comes Santa Claus_. Suddenly everyone was getting up, singing and dancing. Flynn rose from the sofa, pulling Lucy with him over to a clear spot near the front window. He took her in his arms, and then spun her around as he started singing the song. Lucy laughed as she spun back into his arms and joined in singing with him.

They danced and sang to a number of fast Christmas tunes, _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , _Frosty the Snowman_ , _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ and _Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow_.

Then Joan played _The Christmas Song_ and couples began slow dancing around the sitting room. As they danced, Flynn deeply and softly hummed the tune while Lucy laid her head against his chest with her eyes closed. As she listened to him, she felt so warm and safe in his arms, she wanted this timeless moment to last forever.

 _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ melodiously began playing from Joan's skilled fingers and they comfortably swayed to the song. Lucy held Flynn's gaze as she quietly sang to him, which warmed and filled his bruised, lonely heart. The song came to an end with Lucy's voice beautifully trailing off.

"Lucy…I'm here because I love you." Lucy went still and blinked. Flynn searched her stunned face as he repeated what had been in his heart for quite some time, "I love you, Lucy-."

Lucy gently pressed her lips to his in the sweetest kiss yet with her heart soaring at his declaration. Both her hands went to his face, "I love you, Garcia Flynn," she smiled tearfully. Flynn wrapped his arms around her and they kissed each other deeply.

"Well it looks like they're having a good Christmas," Maynard observed, looking at Flynn and Lucy as he and Ruth danced to the music. "I am too," he added, looking down at her.

Ruth cleared her throat, "There were times when I thought that you may have wanted to ask…if you could take me to lunch…or dinner."

Maynard was embarrassed. "I admit, I did, but I wasn't sure if you were married. Also, lately I've been in a situation with my boarding house. The lady that owned it passed away and her son is kicking us out by the twenty-seventh."

"That's horrible!" Ruth exclaimed.

Maynard nodded, "So I've been looking for a new place. If I don't find one, I'll be out on the street."

Ruth's father Charles, who was dancing with Hazel nearby overheard and leaned over to them, "We have a basement here that you can rent. It's the least we can do for the gift you gave Danny."

"That was from Santa," Maynard clarified.

"Yes, Santa, and the basement apartment is available," Hazel laughed.

"Do you mean it?" Maynard asked surprised.

"Of course!" Charles answered as he spun Hazel, took her back in his arms and moved them away to the other side of the room.

"Your parents are wonderful." He gazed in Ruth's eyes, "How do you feel about it?"

"I think it's a good idea," she replied with a sweet smile.

"This is terrific! I'll be closer to work and I'll be able to work on what I've always really wanted to do," he exclaimed.

"What do you want to do Maynard?"

"I want to start an orphanage, here in New York."

Ruth looked at him with awe and admiration. "You're an amazing man, Maynard Nesmith." Maynard blushed as she continued, "I know you'll succeed. I'll help you…if you'd like."

Maynard smiled and pulled Ruth in closer to him, "Thank you, Ruth. I would like that."

* * *

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed eleven times.

"It's eleven," Flynn whispered, softly kissing Lucy's cheek, "We need to get back to the Lifeboat." She reluctantly nodded as he reluctantly let go of her.

Lucy took Flynn's hand and led him over to Hazel and Charles who were dancing, "We're going to have to leave, but we want to thank-."

"Oh no, already!" Hazel exclaimed as she let go of Charles and took Lucy's hand. "Come, now, it's only eleven!"

Flynn smiled warmly, "We need to be getting back home."

"We understand," Charles replied.

"Goodbye Sarah, Frank, Mary, Willis, all of you! Merry Christmas!" Lucy called.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Goodbye!"

"We loved having you both!"

"Happy New Year, too!"

Flynn and Lucy smiled at everyone and made their way to their coats.

Hazel hugged Lucy as Charles shook Flynn's hand. Ruth came over and hugged Lucy and then Joan, Mary and Sarah hugged Lucy too.

"It was so nice having you this evening!" Ruth said warmly. "We'll be having a New Year's Eve party as well; won't you join us?"

"Yes!" Joan squealed excitedly, "It'll be ever so much fun!"

"Thank you. Unfortunately, we'll be out of town," Lucy replied.

"Awww!" Joan replied mournfully.

Maynard went and shook Flynn's hand. "I'll pay you back for the train set," he determinedly stated.

"Do two things for me instead," Flynn responded. "Stay here, at this house through Christmas. And don't let anything stop you from starting that orphanage."

Maynard was surprised. "How did you know-?"

"Santa," was all Flynn said as he smiled and firmly shook Maynard's hand again.

Little Becky ran up to Lucy and hugged her around her waist. Flynn put on his coat as he watched Lucy squat down and give the child a sweet hug. "Merry Christmas Becky. You're a pretty little lady." Lucy kissed her on her cheek.

"You're a pretty lady, too," Becky replied, hugging her around her neck.

Lucy stood and Flynn helped her with her coat and they put on their scarves and hats.

"Thank you for having Lucy and I in your home," Flynn smiled at the family, taking Lucy's hand. "You've made this Christmas quite special for us."

Lucy squeezed Flynn's hand as she blinked back tears and added, "Thank you so much for allowing us to come in and share this night with you. You'll never know how much joy you've brought to our hearts."

"We're honored that you were able to put up with us!" Mary chimed in giggling, but wiping tears from her eyes.

"And shocked that you survived the eggnog!" Frank exclaimed.

"Frank!" Hazel yelled, rolling her eyes. They all laughed as Flynn opened the door.

"Thank you again for the coal!" Charles said gratefully.

"Yes!" Lucy replied, "All of you stay here through Christmas! There's enough coal to last through the snow storm!"

"What about you two?!" Hazel asked concerned.

"We'll keep each other warm," Flynn replied, smiling at Lucy.

"How romantic!" Joan sighed heavily.

"Merry Christmas!" Flynn stated warmly as he gently tugged on Lucy's hand.

"Thank you! Merry Christmas and may God bless you all!" Lucy exclaimed.

The family replied loudly with their Merry Christmases and God bless you's as the two waved, hurried down the steps and went off into the chilly night.

* * *

"TAXI!" Flynn yelled. It had been twenty minutes so far to get a cab. It was already eleven forty-five and it was cold. They had walked hand in hand down 37th Street toward the river where the Lifeboat was parked, but they still had a ways to go.

"TAXI!" Flynn shouted and a cab finally pulled to the curb. Flynn opened the door, Lucy climbed in and he got in after her.

"Take us straight, all the way to the river," Flynn ordered as he pulled Lucy over and cradled her in his arms and began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him welcoming all the kisses he had to give her. She kissed him on his neck and nibbled his ear, making him chuckle softly.

"Lucy," he whispered, kissing her lower lip, then her top one.

He loosened his hold and gazed down at her. "I started falling in love with you when you first gave me your journal, I memorized every page. After prison, I began to hope that you would forgive me and allow me to show you that I'm not a bad man. You were there at my worst and believed I still had some good in me when I knew I didn't. You trusted me when I first came to the bunker, trusted me to protect you, but the one other thing I wanted was for you to trust me with your heart. And you _can_ trust me, Lucy. I want the rest of my Christmases with you…because I love you. I have for a long time."

Lucy placed her hand on his face, softly tracing her thumb over his bottom lip. "I've had the most wonderful Christmas that I've had in a long time. You said that you want me to be happy." She looked at the man that she loved and smiled, "Being with you has made me happy. Believe me when I say, I want to spend many, many more Christmases and all the rest of the days with you. We've seen each other when we were definitely down and at our worst. Now, let's balance it out and see more of each other's best. The downs will come, but so will the ups, and I want to continue being right there with you through it all. I love you, Flynn." She reached up and hugged him as she breathed softly into his ear, "I love you, Garcia."

Hearing the words he had wanted from her for so long made his heart overflow. He tightened his arms around her and they held one another all the way to their stop. Flynn paid the cab driver as they exited the car, then took her hand as they hurried down two blocks to the Lifeboat, still hidden behind an old meat packing building.

They walked over to it and Flynn gently pulled her into his arms one more time and sweetly kissed her lips. It touched every part of her lonely heart, wrapping it warmly with promises of more to come. The kiss gradually deepened to the point of making Lucy dizzy as he finally loosened his hold.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," he breathlessly whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Flynn," she gasped softly and smiled.

Stepping out of each other's arms, he tapped on the outside of the silver ball. "It's us!" he whispered loudly, and the door opened. Rufus and Wyatt were both waiting as Flynn helped Lucy in and climbed aboard right behind her. They sat in their seats, next to each other. Flynn quickly helped Lucy with her seat belt and then fastened his as Wyatt spoke.

"We were able to get the Rittenhouse agent," Wyatt informed them as he looked at Lucy and then Flynn. His mouth fell open in surprise as Rufus spoke.

"Yeah, that was a whole lot of fun," Rufus added as he fired up the machine. "Turned out it was the guy at that lamp post we'd been talking to all along." Rufus turned around in his seat, "Were you guys successful-?" he asked and stopped short, looking at Flynn.

"What?" Flynn frowned, looking at Wyatt and Rufus.

Lucy looked at Flynn and figured out why the guys were staring at him. His face bared all the telltale signs of her kisses. She reached over and gently began wiping away the red lipstick from his lips, cheeks and neck as they held each other's gazes.

She smiled and winked at Flynn and replied to Wyatt and Rufus, "We were very successful, and it's going to be a very Merry Christmas."

* * *

WRITER'S NOTES

Hi all!

I would like to thank _a-bit-of-madness_ for her awesome work, time and effort on beta-ing this fanfic! THANK YOU, XOXO!

This was just a little quick Christmas fluff that I wanted to do with Garcy. Just something with the feel of the most wonderful time of the year!

There was actually a blizzard in New York City on December 25, 1947 so, I incorporated it here just a little bit. I had to Google all the Macy's New York info and streets of New York City and distance between Central Park Zoo and 34th Street, etc. Didn't realize that Macy's and the Empire State Building are on the same street! I definitely now want to spend Christmas in New York City someday, haha! AND I want a train set!

I looked up _The Christmas Song_ (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire…) which was written by Mel Torme and Robert Wells. The last words of the song are _Merry Christmas to You_ , so that's where I got the title for this fanfic.

I hope you enjoyed the fluff and angst between our Flynn and Lucy as they confessed their feelings for one another promising many more Christmases in each other's arms. And I hope you had a great time with the wonderful friends they met in 1947.

God bless you all!


End file.
